


Smile for The Last Time

by Kitsunebi20



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebi20/pseuds/Kitsunebi20
Summary: On one night Jamil finally got his freedom.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim & Jamil Viper, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	Smile for The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my bad english

Thing That Doesn’t Hurt

Kalim Al-Asim is dying.

It doesn’t matter if Jamil can accept it or not, the reality lay right in front of him, unchanged. His body keep grew colder in each passing second as blood flowing from the open wound on his stomach without any sign to stop. It seems there is someone among the attackers that has unique magic to force the bleeding.

Guessing do nothing. He must think something to save his master as fast as he can. Yet, he lost his calm. From all experience of his life, Jamil already knew at the first glance how low his chance is. He never knew he could feel this hopeless for the first time in his life.

_The bleeding didn’t stop even when it already been covered. Should I take him back like this?_

_I can’t fly without my broom, if I run will I made it in time?_

_But we have been separated too far from the town, should I find a way to treat him first?_

_The bleeding is too bad…._

_I must do something…_

_I must-_

“Jamil…”

A weak voice called through the intense silence. Jamil looking down hesitantly. His shaking hands those he doesn’t aware of were about to lost their strength once he exchange look with pair of ruby orbs who has lost its luster. Even when his smile is weaker than usual, Kalim never forget to wear them on his face, as if he still try to assured everything will be okay. Or maybe he just want them to believe everything will be okay.

What an empty hope. A meaningless wish.

“I’m…fine…”

“You are not!” Jamil cut his line before he can finish. But hearing Kalim’s voice right now, he can’t help but feeling weaker. Jamil tighten his grip around the body that still grew colder, hope to share even a little of his body warmth. The colder it become, the scarier he feel. And Kalim’s smile just make it worse.

“Stop smiling.” He beg. “I’m really hate your smile…”

The smile that has been careless of his feelings. The smile, that he hate to admit, is warm and kind. Now only remind him of how powerless he is.

. “How can you smile at time like this?”

“Sorry…” Kalim make an apology smile just like always every time he got scolded.

_One more second….please just one more word…._

He pray silently. Pray for one more chance.

_There is something I need to tell him._

Kalim slowly took a deep breath before force his eyes open

“Jamil….”

“Don’t speak.”

“Hear me out…please?”

Kalim’s stammered voice give Jamil no choice but listen. He bow his head lower so he can hear more clearly.

“You know…you once said, this world is full with sadness and cruel things so even if it only me, I must keep on smiling no matter what happen. Because my smile is the source of light, because my smile is radiating warmth, because my laugh can make everyone happy.”

“But Jamil…you know…I was never wish for anything big. For me, rather than ‘everyone’, more than anybody else, if my smile is the source of light then I hope for it to reach into your darkest night. If my smile really radiating warmth then I wish for you to never know cold. If my laughter can make someone happy, I wish for that someone to be you.”

“It was because of what you said I can smile till this very day. No matter how world can be, or what kind of future may bring, I can be myself as long as you are here….”

He paused. Trying to catch his breath. Trying to feel his heart that was barely beating in a slow rhythm. A single drop of tears run down on his cheeks as he can’t found any strength left to speak.

_Even though there is still so much that I want to tell you…_

_I have yet to say how grateful I fell to meet you in my life. You are the first to show me kindness so genuine. You always understand everything about me more anyone else. What I truly want and what I truly need, you give your all regardless of my own selfishness._

_So I’m okay…_

_When you say that you hate me all along, I will accept it._

_It didn’t hurt at all._

_Since it was the truest thing you finally said after enduring your heart for so long._

_I have saved many times by your words, more than you know. And I really like you more than you thought. After so much kindness I received, a single word can never hurt me now._

_It doesn’t hurt at all._

_I’m okay…._

_If my birth is the cause of your misfortune, if my presence rip you from freedom, if I can only bring pain for you, then let this life and existence of mine end here once and for all._

“For…one more time…” some words finally manage to slip out his mouth. Jamil still waiting patiently for the weak voice to continue, as there is nothing more he can do.

”It’s okay even if it after my death…Can you tell my smile is beautiful….one more time?”

There was a brief silence in the air. When Kalim is ready to give in, a soft voice, more like a whisper, reach his last working sense.

“You have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen in my life.”

Just a second ago he fell his body so weak and cold, but now he can fell something warmth burst inside his chest. Too warm for a body that will soon become lifeless. Kalim sigh in relief, stare trough his blur vision at his dearest person’s face. He regret nothing.

_I was never wish for something big. But if rebirth is real, and on next life we have chance to meet, that time I want to be a true light. The light that will shine your path bright._

_When that time come,_

_Can we be friend again?_

____________________

Kalim is death.

His breath stop. His eyes closed. It seems that even the universe took a silent moment to send him into his eternal slumber. As if afraid to disturb his peaceful sleep, Jamil is not yet move an inch from where he hold Kalim in his arms all this time.

He stuck froze in time. As he feel coldness crawling from the deep of his heart, he realized he has lost part of him that he never knew he need.

_‘As long as you are here I will never be free.’_

Now the so called his ‘chain’ was gone, Jamil never expect freedom to be this cold and dull.

He just late to realize, or maybe he just busy rejecting all this time, his light was always right there beside him.

And now even though he finally got the freedom he always wanted, he can’t see anything but darkness waiting ahead.

For him, who has lost his light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment so I can improve my writings ^^ I currently create a twitter account, please visit if you have time (/'3')/ @Kitsunebi20


End file.
